1. Technical Field
Example embodiments generally relate to an image forming control device, image forming apparatus, and image forming control method.
2. Background Art
In recent years, there has been a trend for converting information into electronic form. As a consequence, image processing apparatuses such as printers and fax machines that are used to output the digitized information, and scanners that are used to digitize documents are becoming indispensable. Such image processing apparatuses are usually provided with an imaging function, an image forming function, a communication function, or the like, and are configured as an MFP (multifunction peripheral) that can be used as a printer, facsimile, scanner, and/or copier.
Regarding such image processing apparatuses, electrophotographic image forming apparatuses are widely used for outputting digitized documents. In these electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, an electrostatic latent image is formed by exposing a photoreceptor and the electrostatic latent image is developed by using a developer such as toner to form a toner image. Then, the toner image is transferred to a recording medium such as paper and output.
In such image forming apparatuses, an optical writing device that exposes the photoreceptor includes an LD (laser diode) Raster optical system and an LED (light emitting diode) writing system. The LD Raster optical system includes a light source that emits beams of light to expose the photoreceptor, and a deflective device such as a polygon mirror that deflects the emitted beam to scan the entire photoreceptor. The LED writing system includes an LEDA (LED array) head. The LD Raster optical system is susceptible to errors caused by deformation of an fθ lens or a reflecting mirror, misalignment, or the like. On the other hand, the LED writing system is susceptible to errors caused by deformation of the LEDA head and installation errors.
In the electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, two controllers operate independently. More specifically, one controller controls the entire apparatus, and the other controller controls an image forming mechanism composed of an optical writing device or a photoreceptor. A controller that controls the entire apparatus usually includes a page memory capable of storing pixel data that is equivalent to the data of one page.